Mieux vaut tard que jamais
by Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley
Summary: Le souvenir d'une rencontre, une déclaration puis la triste réalité...Ma première histoire qui j'espère vous plaira


Je t'aime

« Non mais quel idiot ! »

Tes mots préférés il me semble…

Ils LUI étaient principalement adressés. A moi aussi remarques…

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être à sa place ?

Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallut pour comprendre sa chance ?

Beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis…

Mon avis est sûrement le cadet de tes soucis à l'heure qu'il est

Enfin…

Il m'aura fallu en tout et pour toi une fraction de seconde pour comprendre à moi

Pour comprendre que, pour moi, il n'y aurai jamais que toi

Mais voilà,

Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont,

Certaines peuvent changer d'autres pas…

Et là rivalité entre maisons faits partie de celles qui ne changeront probablement jamais,

Mais après tout ce que la Guerre a pu nous montrer…

Nous étions différents, tellement différents…

Trop différents pour espérer la réciprocité de mes sentiments…

Je t'ai vu et j'ai su.

C'est tout ce que je peux dire aujourd'hui.

Le dilemme cornélien était de le dire.

De te le dire à toi

De te le faire comprendre

Tu avais tes amis, et…

Et disons que moi j'avais un simulacre d'amis

Et les deux ne faisaient pas bon ménage

Loin de là

Le ridicule ne tue pas…

Tu parles !!!

Celui qui a dit ça n'a jamais vécu une situation telle que la mienne

Je suis sûr que c'est la même excuse pour tout le monde

Mais comment t'avouer mes sentiments alors que,

Jour après jour

Mes « amis » et moi passions notre temps à vous insulter ?

C'est avec toi que j'étais le plus dur

Le plus blessant

Le plus méchant

Le plus éloigné de la vérité aussi…

Comment aurais-tu pu faire autrement que de m'envoyer balader ailleurs ?

Et le plus loin possible de toi tant qu'à faire…

Quoi de plus normal après tout ?

Aujourd'hui je regrette,

Tout, jusqu'aux moindre regard

Ses regards que je voulais haineux

Si loin de ce que j'avais au plus profond

Je regrette mes paroles, si blessantes

Je regrette simplement tout ce qui a pu te blesser, directement ou pas.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te parler

De ne pas avoir su te dire tout cela

De ne pas avoir su le résumer

Pourtant le résumé était affolant de simplicité…

Deux simples mots…

Simples ???

Non, pas pour tout le monde…

Pas pour quelqu'un qui, comme moi à été dressé à ne pas montrer ses sentiments

A qui on a toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient que faiblesses

A qui on a dit qu'aimer était indigne de mon rang…

Mais quel Rang ???

Je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs et je vous ai rejoins

Et, malgré tout le mal que je vous ai fait

Que ma famille vous a fait

Vous m'avez acceptez parmi vous

Certes il a fallu du temps pour me pardonner et me considérer comme un ami

Mais le résultat est là…

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que j'ai continuer à me taire…

Pour garder cette nouvelle sensation : l'amitié

Et peut-être aussi parce que je te voyais heureuse,

Que je ne voulais pas être celui qui serait une ombre à ton bonheur…

Même si tu connaissais ce bonheur avec LUI et non avec moi…

Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt

Aujourd'hui je sais

Au fond je l'ai toujours su en réalité

Je sais que la meilleure chose pour moi est de te dire ces deux fichus mots…

De me libérer enfin de mes sentiments

Aujourd'hui que la Guerre est finie

Que la petite bande s'en ai sortie indemne

Physiquement du moins

…

Hermione, ce que je veux te dire

Ce que j'essai de te dire depuis 10 minutes c'est que

Depuis le premier jour,

Depuis la première seconde,

Depuis le premier regard,

Depuis le premier échange, pas très amical je te l'accorde

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Depuis je t'aime à en devenir fou

Peut-être même que je le suis réellement devenu à la longue…

Qui sait…

(Silence)

Mais regardes moi !

Mes larmes se mêlent à une pluie battante

Et je te fais (enfin) ma déclaration trempé jusqu'aux os

Mais il est trop tard…

Je regarde le sol couvert de roses déposées là

Devant une stèle encadrées de lys

Hier tu nous a quitté

Aujourd'hui tout est gris

Tout est froid

Tu n'es plus là

Plus là pour m'envoyer balader pour cette déclaration déplacée

Plus là pour mettre le doigt là ou ça fais mal juste au bon moment

Plus là pour voir grandir Savannah, filleule d'un Mangemort repenti à temps

Plus là pour profiter de la vie

Pour profiter du fruit de notre acharnement

La vie est injuste

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu survive à cette satanée Guerre pour nous être enlevée si tôt après ?

Tu vas nous manquer

Tu vas ME manquer

Tes sourires, Tes larmes, Tes moments de folie, TOUT

Mais on se reverra

Adieu Mione

Drago Malfoy retourne auprès de sa filleule et des parents de celle-ci : la famille Potter l'attend au complet.

Harry et Ginny Potter ont compris. Ils ont compris le sacrifice fait par leur ami pour le bonheur de leur sœur de cœur. Mais eux savent la vérité, mais n'osent la révéler au parrain de leur fille : maintenant, cette souffrance est-elle vraiment indispensable ? Drago n'a-t-il pas assez souffert pendant la Guerre et par le sacrifice qu'il a choisit de faire ?

Tous quitte le cimetière, en y laissant, il le savent une partie d'eux-mêmes…

Aucun ne vois, au loin, une forme s'élever et murmurer

« Moi aussi je t'aimais… Si seulement on avais su… »

FIN

C'est ma toute première histoire, elle fait un peu fleur bleue je le reconnais…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…


End file.
